Severus e o infiltrado
by entlzab
Summary: O baile de fantasias atrai todo tipo de disfarce. Slash.


Time: Kinky, oh yeah

Time: Kinky, oh yeah

Título: Severus e o infiltrado

Autor: Magalud

Beta: Gabi Fofa e Linda

Par/Personagem: Severus/homem infiltrado

Classificação: NC-17

Nº palavras: 3.085

Resumo: O baile de fantasias atrai todo tipo de disfarce

Disclaimer: Jô é dona, mas eles realmente se divertem mais com o Time Kinky.

Avisos: poucos palavrões

Desafio:Há um baile de máscaras em Hogwarts no 6° ano, no qual os convidados devem usar glamour para se disfarçarem. Um desconhecido entra no baile e seduz um professor, que só consegue reconhecê-lo por uma fala dita no final.

Bônus: +1 ponto se o seduzido for Severus Snape, e o desconhecido for o Lucius.

Severus e o infiltrado

Claro que isso tinha que ser idéia de Albus, pensou Severus Snape, tentando evitar o ranger de dentes de tanta raiva. O irritante diretor de Hogwarts tinha menos de um ano para viver, e não era totalmente inusitada a idéia de que ele tinha armado essa palhaçada como uma festa de despedida.

Mais claro ainda tinha sido a atitude de exigir presença obrigatória de todo o corpo docente no Primeiro Grande Baile de Máscaras de Hogwarts. Infelizmente, nem máscaras eram permitidas para as ridículas festividades. Todos tinham que usar glamour. O bruxo comum usava essa classe de feitiço para melhorar a aparência, como uma espécie de feitiço cosmético. Aurores e Death Eaters, porém, tinham outras utilidades para os glamours: eles eram excelentes disfarces. A mudança de aparência, nesse caso, funcionava como mudança de identidade – o que poderia ser altamente conveniente num trabalho infiltrado.

Como espião experiente, Severus Snape era capaz de usar esse conhecimento como ninguém. Aliás, ele tinha um conhecimento profundo de glamours. Era capaz de alterar profundamente sua aparência, e já conseguira até um feitiço especial para mudar seu timbre de voz. Com todo o cuidado e precaução que conseguira obter, ele tinha se passado por gente completamente diferente.

Contudo, sabia ele muito bem, glamours tinham limites. Eles não modificavam o sexo, a linguagem corporal nem trejeitos característicos da pessoa. Ao contrário de metamorfomagos, capazes de literalmente mudar até o DNA, bruxos comuns sabiam das limitações dos feitiços de aparência. Muitos espiões do Lord das Trevas tinham sido descobertos por estes pequenos detalhes. Severus lembrava-se muito do ditado Muggle: "Deus está nos detalhes".

Portanto, quando Severus Snape supervisionou o Salão Principal, observando as dezenas de convidados disfarçados, ele não teve grandes dificuldades em descobrir as identidades da maioria dos presentes. Felizmente, ninguém ali estava tentando ocultar sua verdadeira identidade sob risco de vida, porque haveria uma verdadeira epidemia de funerais nesse caso.

Não que Severus Snape estivesse perdendo seus poderes de observação e arguta análise, mas ele não fazia idéia de que um dos convidados não era aquilo que parecia ser. Como ele não tinha posse desse crucial informação, o professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas continuou a supervisionar o salão.

Sem saber que era supervisionado.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Era um disfarce perfeito, pensou o homem na fantasia que mais chamava a atenção no salão. Era uma arte, esconder-se à vista de todos. Mas estava dando certo, pelo que ele pudera ver. Muita gente vinha cumprimentá-lo pela fantasia. Eles mal sabiam.

Um Godrico Grifinória de espada e tudo sorriu para ele:

– Cara, bela fantasia! Só quero ver a cara da McGonagall quando ela vir.

O Salazar Sonserina ao lado de Godrico confirmou:

– É, cara, é melhor seu disfarce ser mesmo muito bom, se não sua casa vai perder pontos. Ei! Você não está na minha casa, está?

O disfarçado sorriu enigmaticamente:

– Isso é uma coisa que vocês devem descobrir, não é?

– Se eu descobrir que você está em Hufflepuff e nos fez perder pontos, você vai se dar mal.

"Ele não faz idéia", pensou o homem, divertindo-se por dentro. Por fora, porém, ele só deu de ombros e dirigiu-se ao ponche. Olhando em volta despretensiosamente, ele divertiu-se com o que viu. As fantasias estavam bem-feitas, os glamours bem executados. Algumas delas estavam extremamente atraentes.

Muitos bruxos famosos estavam sendo homenageados, e havia pelo menos quatro Merlins no salão, assim como alguns Paracelsos. Mas a exuberância de personagens era de encher os olhos e pensar em coisas bem pouco adequadas a um grupo de estudantes. O infiltrado viu um grupo de quatro jovens com fantasias de índio, operário, policial e bombeiro, fazendo evoluções e danças. O grupo parecia fazer sucesso entre muitos do Muggleborns e mestiços. Mas não eram os únicos.

As estudantes que optaram por fantasias como bailarina e odalisca estavam entre as mais bem sucedidas da noite, instantaneamente populares entre o público masculino. Uma outra arrancou gargalhadas ao parecer uma sósia de Rita Skeeter, tentando entrevistar pessoas durante a noite.

Nem todos, contudo, tinham tido idéias brilhantes. Um dos alunos tivera a infeliz idéia de colocar um lençol branco e, assim, virar fantasma, o que obviamente foi extremamente ofensivo aos espectros residentes de Hogwarts. Outro queria se vestir de bebê, mas a fralda tinha sido um desastre.

Então um dos fantasiados chamou a atenção do homem infiltrado. Havia um professor com uma fantasia de padre: batina preta, gola invertida, uma fileira de botões. Justamente quem ele estava procurando.

Severus Snape.

Ele esvaziou o ponche de um só gole e arrumou-se o máximo que pôde, indo rumo a sua presa.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

– Perdoe-me, padre, porque eu pequei.

Irritado, Severus se virou para ver quem era o engraçadinho que ousava zombar dele. Antes, porém, que a língua ferina estalasse como um chicote, ele se deteve. Foi um choque.

Diante dele, estava uma criatura vestida de colegial Muggle, mãos para trás, com saia recatada, camisa branca, maria-chiquinha, longos cabelos louros e um rostinho angelical, apesar de não ser exatamente criança ou adolescente. Severus teve a decência de não gritar com o impacto da visão.

Até porque ele sabia exatamente quem era.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha, indagando, em tom malicioso:

– Então, aluna, você foi uma má menina?

Com um a atitude coquete, a "aluna" deu um risinho e mostrou-se ainda mais maliciosa, encolhendo-se como se estivesse encabulada:

– Sim, Padre. Que punição o senhor vai me dar? Ficar de joelhos no milho? Palmatória?

– Não.

Aquilo fez os olhinhos azuis brilharem.

– Não? Que outras punições vai me dar?

– Vou lhe pedir que me mostre as suas mãos.

A "aluna" perdeu a faceirice e obedeceu, contrariada. As duas mãos não eram iguais: uma delas estava enegrecida e parecia morta.

A adolescente parecia magoada ao indagar:

– Nossa, Severus, precisava ser tão cruel?

– Pelo amor de Merlin, Albus, contenha-se. Nem McGonagall, no seu disfarce de gatinha, está tão... despudorada. Olhe os alunos.

– Acho que estou seguro em presumir que os alunos não me reconhecerão. Sabe que já recebi três propostas para dançar? Todos eram jovens extremamente atraentes e disputados. Estou me sentindo um piteuzinho esta noite!

– Boa sorte, então, _pitéu_.

– Como você está azedo, Severus. Tente se divertir um pouco. Relaxe! Goze a vida!

"Como se eu tivesse alguma perspectiva de gozar com esse bando de alunos à solta", pensou Severus, sem, no entanto, responder ao diretor. Contudo, Albus Dumbledore, vestido de colegial, não tinha "desencarnado" de sua personalidade adolescente, e anunciou, entusiasmado:

– Vou ver se Roger Davies me chama para dançar de novo! Ernie McMillan também parecia interessado!

– De novo, boa sorte – resmungou Severus, entre os dentes.

Dumbledore nem ouviu direito, voltando saltitante para a área mais congestionada do Salão Principal. Severus permaneceu nas sombras, olhando a decadência a seu redor, tentando evitar a formação de casaizinhos engajados em atitudes impróprias e indecentes.

Ele não pôde evitar um suspiro interno, um desejo de também engajar-se nessas atitudes. Ainda bem que, a exemplo das suas vestes de ensino, também a fantasia de vigário podia esconder um mundo de pecados, inclusive incômodas e inoportunas ereções.

Algumas das fantasias masculinas estavam absolutamente deliciosas. Havia um jogador de Quidditch capaz de dar asas à imaginação sem vassoura, um caubói de curvas insinuantes, um soldado de fazer virar cabeças e um policial com algemas que fizeram as fantasias de Severus tornarem-se quase reais.

Severus sentia o volume entre suas pernas rapidamente crescendo, o que não era nada condizente com um baile escolar. Se aquilo continuasse, ele poderia ficar numa situação embaraçosa e potencialmente perigosa.

Felizmente, foi salvo pelo gongo. A visão de Hagrid em suas vestimentas o fez desinchar quase instantaneamente. O professor de Trato da Criaturas Mágicas (que não tinha permissão de usar magia) estava numa fantasia simples de homem das cavernas, todo peludo e agigantado, com um falso tacape. Essa era uma fantasia erótica que Severus dispensava, obrigado.

Uma voz estranha o interrompeu de seus devaneios:

– O senhor está aberto a confissões, sr. vigário?

Desta vez, Severus se virou com cuidado e observou o fantasiado às suas costas. Não o reconheceu. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e avisou, ameaçador:

– É melhor você ter aprovação da Profª McGonagall para usar essa fantasia, jovem, ou você estará pessoalmente encrencado comigo.

A ameaça implícita pareceu apenas divertir o entranho:

– Verdade... _Severus_? Desconfortável com uma simples fantasia de prisioneiro de Azkaban?

Severus não deixou transparecer que estava desconfortável também pelo fato de ter sido descoberto sem que pudesse descobrir quem era o homem desconhecido.

– Caso não tenha notado, esta é uma festa escolar, Sr... – Severus olhou a placa de madeira para encontrar um nome e leu, intrigado: – ...Death Eater n° 537.

O homem chegou mais perto, sem perder o sorriso e sussurrou:

– Caso não tenha notado, Severus, eu não sou um de seus patéticos aluninhos. Nem pense em me ameaçar com perda de pontos, porque isso não adiantará de nada. Bom, você pode tentar e me divertir imensamente.

Severus olhou o estranho. Ele obviamente o conhecia e não era mesmo nenhum dos estudantes, pois ninguém, nem mesmo o infame Harry Potter teria coragem de tentar esse tipo de abordagem. Potter, aliás, estava num fantasia totalmente sem imaginação. Era algo Muggle, com uma capa vermelha e _collants_ brilhantes em cores primárias. Não que ele não estivesse interessante no traje, mas...

O desconhecido mais uma vez o interrompeu de suas divagações.

– Excelente. Agora você está calculando as possibilidades. É isso que eu gosto em você, Severus. Sempre tentando ver todos os ângulos.

– Posso ver que realmente me conhece bem, Sr. Death Eater n° 537. Vai me dizer quem você é? Ou devo denunciá-lo ao Diretor Dumbledore?

– Você não está falando a sério. Está curioso a meu respeito. Bem, eu tenho um assunto a tratar, mas primeiro vamos entrar no espírito da festa, sim? É uma rara ocasião que tenho de renovar minha amizade com você, Severus.

Severus ainda calculava as possibilidades, quando o estranho falou ainda mais baixo:

– Você ainda está interessando em sexo contra a parede?

As palavras agiram instantaneamente em Severus, dando-lhe uma ereção tão firme e rápida que ele teve que disfarçar, trocando de pernas.

– Ah. – O ruído foi quase um gracejo. – Vejo que você ainda aprecia os esportes noturnos e furtivos.

– Mais tarde, talvez? Posso marcar...

– Agora – foi suavemente interrompido. – Tempo é essencial.

Severus encarou o homem, especialmente os olhos castanhos e o cabelo desgrenhado, combinando com a fantasia de prisioneiro da carceragem bruxa mais infame da Inglaterra. Havia uma fome inequívoca nos olhos, e a linguagem corporal dizia que o homem estava muito inclinado a ser jogado contra a parede mais próxima e deixar Severus usá-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Era perigoso, arriscado. Mas Severus não fazia sexo assim há mais tempo do que gostaria de admitir. E o homem estava _oferecendo_, pelo amor de Merlin!

Ele decidiu atirar a precaução dentro do lago de Hogwarts e lidar com as conseqüências mais tarde. Era apenas sexo, não uma nova iniciação com o Lord das Trevas.

– Vou sair pela porta à esquerda, dobrar o corredor, descer a escada e entrar na terceira porta do lado direito. Entendeu tudo ou preciso repetir?

O homem gemeu baixinho:

– Eu adoro quando você dá as ordens. Vejo você daqui a cinco minutos.

As palavras quase fizeram Severus gemer também. Ele saiu pelo trajeto combinado. Em poucos minutos, o estranho entrou na sala de aula vazia. Foi agarrado pelos trapos de Azkaban e jogado contra a parede antes que pudesse dar um segundo passo no local escuro. Seu corpo ficou prenso entre a parede e um perigoso professor de Hogwarts. O estranho estava ofegante, notou o chefe da Slytherin.

Severus o encarou ainda mais de perto, apenas centímetros separando seus narizes.

– É isso que você quer?

– Oh, se quero...

As pupilas se dilataram, ainda mais quando o estranho apertou seu corpo contra o de Severus e ele sentiu um volume firme pressionando-o. As longas mãos de Severus passaram a percorrer o uniforme de algodão cru até encontrarem o local entre as suas pernas. A respiração do homem se transformou num soluço.

No próximo segundo, o homem estava estatelado numa mesa, Severus em cima dele, lábios colados e o oxigênio da sala rareando. O beijo quente e alucinado só tinha paralelo com as duas ereções que tentavam se friccionar mesmo debaixo de roupas. O clima esquentava rapidamente.

O homem rosnava de frustração enquanto brigava com milhões de botões forrados. Igualmente frustrado, Severus também rosnou:

– Pelo amor de Merlin, use a varinha.

– É o que eu estou tentando, mas você ainda está vestido!

Severus queria ficar uma fera com o homem, mas não conseguiu. Tentando esconder o risinho, ele sacou a varinha, que chegou a faiscar, de tão rápido que agiu. Os dois deitaram-se na mesa, nus e ofegantes. O homem acariciou Severus, os olhos famintos passeando tanto quanto as mãos na pele alva, pálida, refletida contra a luz indireta da sala de aula escura. Severus também observou o corpo firme, sabendo muito bem que poderia ser parte do glamour. Que importava agora? Era um belo corpo, um que fazia seu pau feliz.

– Merlin, eu amo essas velhas mesas de professores – comentou o homem. – Dá para nós dois deitarmos.

– Você vai fazer poesia ou vai começar o que viemos fazer?

O homem riu, um gorjeio suave, notou Severus. Depois ele lambou e mordiscou a orelha de Severus, fazendo o professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas estremecer. Com suavidade, o estranho começou a descer, beliscando o peito do professor, depois voltando a passar a língua e a sugar a pele delicada abaixo do umbigo.

Severus suspirou alto quando ele passou a sugar o delicado saco onde as bolas se alojavam, endurecidas, e a língua nervosa deslizou languidamente pela parte de baixo da ereção firme. Em seguida, sem hesitar, o homem passou a lamber a cabecinha, enfatizando a aberturinha no local sensível.

Severus engoliu um grito.

– Devagar... Assim… eu gozo…

– Essa é a idéia – sorriu o homem. – Mas eu queria que você fizesse isso dentro de mim.

Severus encarou o desconhecido.

– Tem certeza?

– Severus, eu sei o que eu quero. E eu preciso disso. Faz tanto tempo...

O professor de Hogwarts podia entender o sentimento. Ele também não tinha ninguém há muito, muito tempo. Aquilo era apenas sexo. Apenas físico, relaxando tensão.

– Deixe-me ajudá-lo, Sevvie.

O homem pôs ambas as pernas nos ombros de Severus, que não perdeu tempo em lançar um feitiço silencioso para lubrificar e preparar o homem. Ele podia não saber quem era, mas não ia querer machucá-lo.

Então Severus pôs a cabeça na entrada pronta e, num único movimento, afundou-se para dentro. A sensação era indescritível. Se Severus não tomasse cuidado, ele iria gozar ali mesmo.

– Mexe, merda!

– Você é tão apertadinho...

– Eu falei que fazia tempo – disse o homem, sibilando.

– Obviamente também faz tempo que não faço isso, mas estou tentando não machucar você.

– Mas você nem sabe quem eu sou.

– Existe uma chance de sermos amigos ou pelo menos conhecidos de longa data e então eu estou tentando não criar um clima de óbvio embaraço entre nós.

Foi interrompido com uma ordem:

– Porra, quer calar a boca e me foder?

Severus recuou até quase sair de dentro dele e depois estocou, com força. De novo. E de novo. Ele adquiriu um ritmo rápido, mudando de ângulo sempre, procurando a glândula que o faria pular.

E fez.

O homem corcoveava e gemia, respondendo às estocadas de Severus.

– Mais, Sevvie, mais!

Severus mal tinha fôlego, mas ainda sussurrou, sem quebrar o ritmo:

– Aper… tadinho...

Ele apertou os olhos, tentando ir mais e mais rápido, rumo à conclusão inevitável. Mas quando abriu os olhos, ele viu o homem arqueado ao máximo, a boca aberta num grito mudo. Severus agarrou o pau dele, espremendo em gestos rápidos até que longos jatos perolados saíssem dele.

Um grito acompanhou a explosão do desconhecido, e Severus sentiu a dor branca atrás das suas bolas antes de os músculos que seguravam seu pau se fecharam ainda mais, espremendo-o. Foi mais do que Severus podia agüentar. Ele gozou tanto que sentiu luzinhas explodirem nos seus olhos e jogou-se sobre o homem, tentando aspirar algum oxigênio para que o sangue voltasse à sua cabeça.

O homem sorriu. Severus realmente deveria estar há muito tempo sem sexo para se entregar desse jeito. Ele também estava pesado.

Com um movimento determinado e brusco, ele rolou o parceiro para longe de si. Viu que Severus sorria.

– Merlin, como eu precisava disso.

O estranho riu, sarcástico, apontando para o membro flácido:

– Finalmente o pequeno Sevvie conseguiu um pouco de exercício e diversão? Cruzes, Severus, você precisa gozar a vida um pouco mais.

– Acredite, eu já ouvi isso demais hoje.

– E é uma verdade sábia. – Pela primeira vez, o homem não exibia o sorrisinho sarcástico. – Devia ouvi-la com atenção.

Severus o encarou por mais alguns minutos, imaginando se teria ouvido um tom de amargura ou arrependimento na voz. Sem tomar uma decisão a esse respeito, ele usou um Accio para reaver a varinha, limpando-os com um floreio e vestindo-os com um segundo.

O homem se pôs de pé, arrumando os farrapos que se constituíam sua fantasia sobre o seu corpo. Ele aprumou-se, o brilho sardônico voltando aos olhos quando ele indagou:

– Então, Severus, acho que está ansioso pelo assunto que ficou pendente antes desse nosso interlúdio, digamos. Podemos ir direto ao ponto?

– Eu apreciaria imensamente.

– Não aqui.

– Mas aqui é seguro. Estamos à vontade. Ninguém pode nos ouvir.

– Eu sei. Mas preciso de mais pouco de sua paciência. Vamos à ante-sala do Grande Salão.

Severus estava desconfiado, mas já tinha feito tantas concessões ao homem que decidiu fazer mais uma. Ele já tinha muito o que explicar a Dumbledore, que provavelmente iria achar tudo muito divertido, com aqueles olhinhos azuis irritantes e suas marias-chiquinhas louras.

Tomara que Roger Davies o tivesse tirado para dançar e tivesse tentando apalpá-lo.

O homem acompanhou Severus, em seu traje de vigário, até a ante-sala, com suas lareiras e os retratos em tamanho natural, alguns também no espírito de festa. O estranho olhou para um dos retratos, acima da lareira. Depois virou-se para o companheiro e sorriu:

– Severus, eu agradeço por tudo, e só vim aqui, esta noite, exclusivamente para lhe pedir mais uma coisa.

– O que seria?

– Cuide de Draco.

Ato contínuo, agarrou um punhado de pó de Floo e gritou:

– Mansão Malfoy!

Não houve tempo de gritar, de deter, de coisa alguma. Severus observou as chamas verdes engolirem o estranho fantasiado, que não era estranho e que não estava sequer fantasiado.

Era Lucius Malfoy, realmente recém-fugido de Azkaban.

The End


End file.
